This invention relates to a capactor and a process for producing the same. More particularly, it pertains to a method for forming a dielectric thin film on a film electrode in the production of a capacitor.
For forming a dielectric thin film in the production of capacitors, there have been generally employed a method in which a polyester resin or an epoxy resin is coated on each film electrode and a method in which a polyester film is held between the film electrodes.
It has become apparent, however, that the dielectric films formed according to the conventional methods are poor in performance and unsatisfactory in reliability. For instance, it has been revealed that according to the conventional coating techniques, when the thickness of the coating film is reduced for enlarging the static capacity, although a satisfactory mechanical strength can be obtained, there arises a risk of forming many pinholes, which leads to a poor yield and greatly deteriorated environmental resistance and dielectric strength of the film.